


Even Parents Need Some Alone Time Too

by Owlfred_0w0_95



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:03:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlfred_0w0_95/pseuds/Owlfred_0w0_95
Summary: Chloe Jackson doesn't understand why she is being punished by her parents. Forcing her to a sleepover with her friends is all fine and good, but making her babysit her little brother, James, during her sleepover... It's just not fair. It is forced labor, and Chloe won't stand for it. However, Chloe soon learned an important lesson. When Annabeth Chase said something, it's best not to do the opposite.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Even Parents Need Some Alone Time Too

** Chloe **

Not amused by the situation that was forced upon her, Chloe was piss off at everyone before dinner, during dinner, and even after everyone had already done eating she was still angry. Not saying a word this whole day and looking at her annoying parents with those displeasing and judgmental eyes, she thought they would budge and let her win. It wasn’t a surprise to her that in the end, they didn’t budge an inch. Now, she was packing up at the door, not understanding why she was being punish like this. In her mind, they have absolute no right to do this to her. It’s force labor, and she wasn’t going to stand by while her parents make her do this.

Throwing up another argument, Chloe whined and complained one last time, “Can’t I just go by myself? Why do I have to take James with me?”

So close to getting Chloe out the door, the older daughter of Athena sighed in agony. She was so close, yet so exhausted with her teenage daughter. It was draining her so much it almost seemed like she was fine and normal when she totally wasn’t. Giving Chloe a mean and serious look, Annabeth was tired of this debate and made sure that her authority as her parent overpower anything that her daughter was going to say next.

“Chloe Jackson! You are going to take your brother to your friend’s house for a sleepover, and that’s final.” Annabeth shouted back.

About to counter her mother’s unreasonable attempt to make her babysit her brother, Chloe was suddenly shoved out of the way when her little brother, James, who was only five years old, took off from the door and ran to her car with all his belongs.

“Yea! Sleepover!” James shouted too, “Come on, Chloe! I want to ride shotgun!”

_Ughh! This is so unfair!_

Chloe turned back toward the house, about to let her mom know just what a superior jerk she was being to her. But before she could even get a word out, her mother had already close the door with a loud slam. Shocked, Chloe just stood there for a second, not believing her mother would do something so horrible to her. After a second, the door open back up and her mom poke her head out with an apologetic smile, “Sorry. Love you. Have fun...”

Then just like that, the argument was over. The door was close and Chloe was stuck with babysitting James for the whole night.

“Damn it.” Chloe said, completely exasperated by this turn of events.

With nowhere else to go other than her best friend’s house, Chloe reluctantly began walking towards her car. Pressing the unlock button, Chloe got in along with her brother while putting all their stuffs in the backseat, laying them out nice and neatly.

“Yea! Sleepover!” James cheered loudly.

Chloe groaned, knowing that her life was about to be ruin tonight because her mom forced this upon her. Starting the car, Chloe turned to James before asking him just one tiny little thing.

“Okay James, if you want to get to the party, then we’ve got to set up some ground rules first, you good with that?” Chloe asked.

More excited than not, Chloe sighed as James probably won’t listen to any of her pleads. In any case, as she lay down her lists of ground rules, Chloe took one last look at her home before pulling away from the driveway. Speeding toward her friend’s house, the only thought in her mind was that her parents sucked big time.

** Annabeth [smut ahead] **

Thank the gods above! Watching the headlights from Chloe’s car shifting from their windows, then away from their driveway, Annabeth was relieved. Finally able to relax, Annabeth leaned against the back of the door and sighed. After a total of two months… TWO FREAKING MONTHS! It seemed so long ago, but now Annabeth finally have a chance.

“Percy?” Annabeth shouted into the house.

From exhaustion to being fully energize in seconds, Annabeth wondered where he was. Locking the entire house down on the security pad, Annabeth walked upstairs to search for her husband. 

“Percy? Where are you?” Annabeth called out, desperate as their precious time was wasting away.

Barging into their bedroom where she assumed he would be, Annabeth saw an unkempt room with clothes and various stuff span across the floor.

_Damn it… I forgot I need to clean this up._

Cursing at herself, Annabeth walked over to her dresser in an attempt to fix a least somethings, but only to disregard everything because her eyes picked up a photo frame of her and Percy in their younger days, a couple crazy in love and smiling for the camera. Reminiscing everything that had happen up till now, Annabeth smiled at the memories. Ever since the end of it all, they finally had the chance to get marry, settle down, start a family, and do everything that they’ve dreamed about since they met each other in Camp Half-Blood. Now in her early 30’s, Annabeth sure had an adventure that will last a lifetime.

“Hey babe…” Percy said, suddenly startling her and made her jump.

Percy didn’t realized that he was spooking Annabeth after coming out of the shower. With only a towel around his waist, Percy wondered what his wife was deep in thought about at her dresser. But after a good look at what she was staring at, Percy smiled.

“Damn it, Percy! You scare me…” Annabeth said, giving him a pouting look.

Percy snickered, “Sorry…”

Now that she knew where Percy was, Annabeth knew her adventure was only just starting, at least for tonight anyway. Disregarding everything with the exception of her husband; her responsibility in the house, the dirty dishes in the sink, the messy living room where all her son’s toys were, the washing machine cycle that’s probably already done, their own disorganize bedroom, Annabeth’s focus was only on Percy as she imagined everything that she was going to do to him now that the kids were gone.

A moment of silent settled upon them while Annabeth lay the picture frame back on the drawer. Staring at Percy; her handsome, caring, and loving husband, her breaths were only getting much heavier with a lot of unintentional mumblings from her rasping throat. Unknowingly, Annabeth didn’t realized she was drooling before Percy reminded her of her mouth-watering expression.

Pointing at her cheeks, Annabeth blushed and did her best to subtly wipe her chin. At the same time, she licked her soft lips, making sure she wasn’t drooling anymore. It made Percy shivered almost immediately before he gave her a lust and hot look.

“Fucking Gods above…” Annabeth mumbled softly under her breath.

Going on for more than two months now, Annabeth bit her lips staring at her husband as she just couldn’t wait a second longer. She needed it so badly, and from the look on Percy’s annoying good looking face she knew he was also on the same sinking boat she was.

“Annabeth? You are staring…” Percy said, grinning and teasing her to no end.

Annabeth stood there, blushing like a teenager in her younger days. Admiring her husband with water beads dripping down his muscular toned body and wearing only a bath towel around his waist, Annabeth whimpered softly. Even after all these years, he’s still just as good looking as he was before. His body was still in prime shape, easily able to make her drool at the sight of him semi-nude. That side-swept of his jet black messy hair just made it even more difficult for her legs to not be trembling weakly.

“So, the kids are gone…” Annabeth said in a matter of fact.

Percy smiled suggestively back at his wife, “Oh?”

Looking at Percy before her, Annabeth knew she will be completely spent in the morning, and hopefully be too tired to move off the bed. God! She so fucking need this….

“I sent James away with Chloe on her sleepover…” Annabeth said, slurring her words and making sexy strides towards Percy, “We are all alone…”

Percy shifted toward her too with every one of her light steps. She was swaying her hips suggestively as much as she could. It quickly drew his eyes up and down at his sexy wife, checking her out after all these years. Devouring Annabeth’s sexy body with his hungry eyes, Percy couldn’t stop gazing at her athletic and fit figure with many grinning stares. Sporting a light button up shirt with a pair of jean shorts, it took Percy a trip down memory lane, remembering how Annabeth would always wear her clothes this way when they were still at Camp Half-Blood.

Finally, Percy had his arms around her waist, one around her back and one he kept on her left side, “I get the feeling that you planned this all along, wise girl.”

Annabeth smiled, “I am a daughter of Athena, seaweed brain. Or have you forgotten?”  
Sneaking her hands to feel Percy’s abs, feeling the defined and firmness on her fingertips, Annabeth shivered uncontrollably as she leaned closer to Percy with her body.

“Well, what are you planning to do now that you’ve sent the kids away?” Percy asked, winking with a lopsided eyebrows back at her. 

Not wanting to withstand the teasing and foreplay with her annoyingly playful husband, Annabeth undid the bath towel around his waist without much effort, letting it fall onto their already messy bedroom. Not even taking a look down because she was already so familiar with him, Annabeth reached for his semi-hard bulge and caressed him. His reaction was immediate when it grew very faster in her palm.

“Does this answer your question?” Annabeth slurred, getting him hard.

Percy nodded with a happy smile. Like his wife, he had also been more than frustrated that the kids were always at the house, leaving them absolutely no time to enjoy themselves. Now with the once in a lifetime opportunity, Percy was going to make sure they used their limited time to the best of their abilities.

“Oh wise girl…” Percy moaned, feeling his length harden until it became fully erected.

Annabeth smirked at his expression. Even after all these years, she was still able to get her husband hard and throb proudly at the ceiling with only a few tugs. Jacking him off now, Annabeth shushed him up with her index finger.

“Shh… we don’t have a lot of time, seaweed brain.” Annabeth said in a matter of fact.

Percy watched as his wife walked away from him, leaving him totally hard and without attention. He grumbled, wanting Annabeth to continue but reluctantly watch her stood at the edge of their bed, her hands unbuttoning each nub on her shirt.

“Fuck- you are so sexy babe…” Percy breathed out, now being the one who was drooling.

The look on her face when she stripped off her shirt, her toned legs and sharply shaped thighs squirming as she excitedly took off the top, Percy knew he would be able to control his needs much longer. He had been holding his desires back for more than enough now, two and a half months to be exact. He wasn’t going to leave this room until they were laying in a heaping mess.

“I am so hot right now… I need y-you.” Annabeth moaned, her lips pouted cutely.

Leaving her in nothing but her sexy laced cotton bra and her jeans short, Percy hurried towards his sexy wife with his cock throbbing up and down constantly.

“Come now, Percy. Come fuck me.” Annabeth said, hiding no filter or tease behind her words.

Throwing it out there, Annabeth watched as her husband’s eyes were filled with boiling lust. He immediately lunged forward, tackling her in his embrace and pushing them back on their comfort bed.

“Percy-P-Percy!” Annabeth giggled once she was trapped underneath his strong body.

Helping Annabeth scooched their bodies up their bed, Percy began to attack wildly on Annabeth’s toned and sexy body. Being away from her for two months long, Percy had no qualm about taking things faster than they normally do it. He was sure his wife also wanted it rough, so without hesitation he hooked his nimble fingers under her back and expertly unclasp her bra strap.

“I am going to do many naughty things to you tonight, you won’t be able to wake up tomorrow at all, wise girl.” Percy said, his voice dropped a few notes deeper than before.

Annabeth shivered at his raspy and hoarse voice, clenching her inner thighs together to help contain her excitement. Her core was already dripping wet, panties drench with her overflowing juice and soaking beyond help. As soon as Percy pulled her bra away, throwing it on the floor beside their room, Annabeth whimpered and cried out for mercy.

“P-Please…” Annabeth begged, “Just fuck me already-”

Percy couldn’t wait that long either. In his earlier years he might have been able to hold himself back to tease his girlfriend, now his wife, until she was begging like a dirty slut to be fucked by his dick. Now with two kids always around the house, there was no chance for him to tease her anymore. Not unless he didn’t want to fuck her also, and he definitely want to fuck his wife.

Kissing down from her neck to her flat tummy, Percy trailed his wet tongue down to her shorts. In one fell swoop, Percy took the top of her jeans shorts and pulled them down her legs, her panties along with it. Letting Annabeth helped herself as she kicked the annoying clothes off her feet, Percy trailed back up her body until they were in position to fuck one another.

“Someone’s desperate…” Percy snickered, teasing the tip at his wife’s entrance.

Annabeth grumbled at Percy with displeasing eyes, “FUCK ME NOW!”

Mad with lust, Annabeth spread her legs wide apart, opening herself for her husband to take her completely, filling her up and making her see stars. Staring intensely into his green eyes, Annabeth winced and sucked in a heavy moaning breathe the moment his shaft was shoved pass her opening slit and burying deeper and deeper within her core.

“Mmm Yes!” Annabeth said, feeling increasingly ecstatic as more of Percy’s was stuffed fully inside her.

Not being used for so long, Annabeth felt a mini-orgasm already rolling through her body, tightening her up everywhere and especially her pussy around his big cock.

“Fuck me, Percy…” Annabeth pleaded, hugging her arms around his neck and wrapping her legs around his hips, crossed at her ankles, “Fuck me like you haven’t fucked me for two whole months.”

Percy hissed, cursing as Annabeth drove him completely wild and crazy with lust. He never thought or even imagine her warm walls being so virginally tight like his first time with her. It felt so good being inside her again. His body was shaking and trembling as he relished the feeling of finally being able to have sex with his sexy wife again.

“You are so tight for me, A-Annabeth!” Percy groaned, digging in slowly to gain some resistance to his inevitable orgasm.

Even though he didn’t wanting to lose his first load too fast, Percy gave up on doing her slow because she was just too sexy and she was asking for it, begging for him to fuck her hard with the way she was hugging him. He let lose, drilling as fast and as deep as he possible could while kissing her with fury passion.

Moaning her head off, Annabeth couldn’t let a single cry out because she was being muffled with Percy’s hungry and wet kisses. He was doing her so rough and with absolutely no mercy, Annabeth was already quick to feel her first orgasm building up in her core.

“I am gonna cum!” Annabeth warned, doing tongue battle with her husband hammering her up top.

Percy let go of all the frustration he felt after being deny release for so long. He gave it his all to really pounded Annabeth with as much force and passion as he could before reaching his own point of no return.

“Me too…” Percy warned, moving on from her soft lips to suck on her neck.

Now free, Annabeth unrelentingly moaned to her heart’s content and whimpered every so often when Percy buried himself to the hilt of her pussy, pressing up against her womb with every other strokes. It was feeling too good and overwhelming. It was beyond everything she wanted after a two month long gap of being deny to their sexual needs. Riding out his heavy and wild abandon thrusts, Annabeth tried to prepare for her first orgasm but when it finally hit she realized immediately that she was completely ill-equipped to deal with such a powerful orgasm.

Rolling her eyes to the back of her head, Annabeth saw literal stars as her body convulse around Percy’s cock still thrusting within her core, “A-Aughh… CUMMING!”

Still bringing her pleasure while he tried to reached his own orgasm with her together, Annabeth missed the chance to cum along with her husband, but she was one hundred percent sure that her orgasm was lasting much longer because Percy kept fucking her through it.

“P-Percyy— Percy!” Annabeth tapped her fingers on his back, signaling that she needed a break from his relentless fucking, “S-Stop for- a minut- minute…”

Percy didn’t wanted to listen to his wife, as he was still close to cumming himself too. The feeling was too great, but seeing his wife trembling and shaking wildly after telling him to give her rest, Percy reluctantly stop and put all his strong willpower to force his hips to stop thrusting into Annabeth.

“I forgot how sexy you look while cumming.” Percy said, hovering above her with his cock still throbbing and ready to burst.

Annabeth pouted at him, panting and her breath was ragged and rapid. Doing her best to settle back down in reality, Annabeth took one final moment to herself, enjoying her post-orgasmic bliss before tilting her head up to look at her husband.

“Not so bad after more than two months without fucking my pussy, seaweed brain.” Annabeth teased back.

Percy smirked smugly, “You need it though, right?”

Annabeth nodded shamelessly, “Yep.”

Giving him a wicked and mischief grin, Annabeth suddenly flip them around so she was now straddling above Percy and Percy was laying on his back. In the midst of getting into their new position, Percy’s big cock slip from Annabeth’s tight gripping pussy.

“I know you needed it too, seaweed brain.” Annabeth said, grinding her hips on his cock, “I am gonna ride you now.”

Percy didn’t object as he always loved to see his wife riding his cock and enjoying herself with his girthy length. Showing his naughty smile, Percy reached for Annabeth’s soft perky yet firm tits, groping both her breasts with both hands before massaging and squeezing to his heart’s content.

Annabeth moaned, suddenly getting horny to start fucking again. Without wasting a beat, Annabeth reached for her husband’s cock which had an upward curved now from the denied orgasm he didn’t get before. Wanting to make up for it, Annabeth angled it at her wet and slippery entrance before slowly impaling herself down his shaft.

Moaning, Annabeth’s gotten him all the way down before resting her hands on his chest. Looking down at Percy, Annabeth grinned before pleasing her husband without having him do anything at all. Lifting herself up on and grounding her ass back down, Annabeth rode his cock for all it’s worth.

“God… I could get used to seeing you like this now that the kids are away.” Percy said as he played with his sexy wife’s nice tits with her nipples already erected.

Annabeth gave him a displeasing eyes, not wanting to hear about Chloe or James while they were already doing naughty things to each other. Percy realized his mistake almost immediately. He let go of her tits, letting them bounced on their own before reached back to grope her butt cheeks instead.

“Keep riding me, wise girl… I want to see you ride me like this is the last time we will ever get to fuck each other again.” Percy said, laying back and enjoying the show she was putting up for him.

Annabeth whimpered, riding her sexy husband a lot harder, a lot faster, grounding and grinding on his big cock like a mad person looking for pleasure all the time. Annabeth was close to getting to her second orgasm. She bit her lower lips, her fingers curling around Percy’s pecs to hold herself steady when the next powerful orgasm shook through her again. 

“I think- I am close to c-cumming again!” Annabeth warned, riding furiously.

Percy nodded, taking matter into his own hands quite literally before holding Annabeth steady on his hips. Annabeth knew what he was doing, bracing herself for a moment until Percy began to wildly thrust his hips, bucking upward to meet her for every ground downward. Slamming into each other so intensely, Percy felt his need to orgasm returned. This time, it was a lot quicker and Percy did his best to reach the overwhelming pleasure that is his orgasm along with Annabeth. He tried his best, fucking Annabeth in between rhythms to bring them in sync to their inevitable end.

“Are you close? I am really close…” Percy groaned, digging her faster and slower to gauge the moment when his wife would cum.

Annabeth collapsed on his body, her hands weren’t able to push herself up any longer on his chest. Instead, she hugged around Percy, letting him do the work to get both of them to orgasm at the same time. Annabeth bit on her husband’s neck, mumbling her words, “Faster! I am close too…”

Annabeth felt Percy immediately responded, fucking her faster and faster until she reached the point of no return.

“I am cumming!” Annabeth shouted, banging her hand on the headboard to steady herself while Percy brought a second orgasm from her weak and frail body.

Close to a second later, Percy came along with her with a powerful hard thrust. His cock buried so deep inside her that his cum was streaming right inside her womb. Annabeth sighed heavenly, hugging herself around Percy once again to muffle any strangling moans from her hoarse throat. Meanwhile, the sexy moans that were coming out of Percy was just pure arousal. He hugged her back, trapping her in place while his cock kept flaring up in her pussy even after the fifteen second mark. He seemed to be cumming to no end, and Annabeth loved that.

“A-Annabeth…” Percy said with heavy breaths, doing his best to keep her still while his cock was more than a little sensitive being inside her, “Ooh s-shit…”

Once Annabeth was certain that Percy wasn’t cumming anymore, she tiredly rolled off his body and landed right beside him. Her chest heaving just like her husband was, too exhausted to move. Letting the moment rest a little, Annabeth chuckled and laughed, staring at the ceiling for just a minute before scooching over to snuggle up with Percy.

“That was—” Annabeth said, having trouble to finish her thoughts.

Percy nodded, chuckling on his own, “-exactly what I wanted after more than two months of not getting to fuck you.”

Annabeth laughed, smacking his chest playfully before she couldn’t resist and rest her head close to him, listening to his beating heart. Taking a moment to themselves, Annabeth was feeling pure bliss while cuddling in his strong arms. Everything was more than alright and she was happy once again. Titling to look up at Percy, Annabeth smiled when he was looking back at her with those mischievous eyes.

“Thanks… you are the best.” Annabeth said, leaning up to give her husband a brief kiss.

Percy kiss her forehead afterward, then threw the covers on top of them to have a small rest. Annabeth looked content and satisfied, but Percy really hoped that wasn’t the end of their little adventure. Of course, he still wanted to keep going.

“So, are we done for the night, or are you still horny for more?” Percy asked, hoping her to answer him with the latter choice.

Annabeth smirked, snuggling even closer to his neck and whispered, “No. I am not yet done with you yet, seaweed brain.”

Percy’s smirk grew until he couldn’t contain it and chuckled at his wife, “Okay. Just making sure we are on the same page, you know?”

Annabeth laughed, resting a bit more and enjoying the peace and quiet that’s almost too precious nowadays. Suddenly, a knock came from their door.

“Hey? Mom? Are you in here? Dad?”

Alarmed with a panic expression, Annabeth was so surprised to hear Chloe at their door. Giving Percy a glance, he seemed to be just as shock and bewilder as she was.

“I thought you sent her to a sleepover?” Percy asked, whispering urgently.

Annabeth panicked, “I did! But I don’t-“

Suddenly the doorknob turned and the slow creaking of the door frame opening up was hear across their bedroom. Luckily for them, they were under the covers of the sheet so it wasn’t like they were completely naked.

“Ahh! Chloe Don’t come in yet!” Annabeth screamed, but by then it was too late.

Unable to stop her daughter from opening the door, Annabeth watched in horror as Chloe stood motionless at their doorway. She was watching them at first with a questioning look, which slowly morphed from a shocking realization face to one that she pretty sure was the exact same expression on her own face right now.

“Chloe… This- t-this isn’t what you…” Annabeth said, trying to remedy the situation with her words but found it impossible to say anything.

In a few moments later, Chloe turned on the heels of her feet in a flash before closing the door with a loud slam. Annabeth turned to her husband, wondering what he was thinking about when a loud piecing scream was heard out in the hallway. Even their semi-sound proofed room was able to pick up Chloe’s, and rightfully so, shrieks before they heard her said, “James?! We are going back to the sleepover. NOW!”

Annabeth waited until what sounded like another loud slam on the door before she relaxed at bit. Now that her daughter and even her son were gone again, Annabeth sighed with relieved before looking at Percy. He turned his head, giving her a mysterious look which Annabeth didn’t like at all.

“What are you thinki—” Annabeth began, but didn’t even get to finish before Percy tackled her on the bed again, “Percy! Are you seri— Not now, you horny bastard!”

Giggling regardless, Annabeth watched as Percy smirked so naughty above her it made her wet with her needs building up again. Percy gave her a kiss, trailing down from her cheeks and drawing it close to her ears.

“We know they are not coming back anytime soon, wise girl…” Percy whispered with a voice so raspy and deep, instantly making her leaky and soaked, “And I am going to make sure to take advantage of that when I fuck you so much tonight... Mmm, I will make sure you won’t be able to sleep.”

Annabeth melted pretty much right after that.

** Chloe  **

It’s been a few days after the sleepover and I had been exhausted. Currently making a sandwich for myself in the kitchen, my mother showed up right next to me like a ghost all of a sudden. 

“Geez mom…” I said, “Don’t sneak up on people like that…”

With her here, I made sure to quickly wrap up my sandwich so I could get out of a conversation with her. Luckily, she always gets her way and began to converse with me despite my best intention of ignoring her.

“Chloe, we need to talk.” My mother said.

I shook my head, washing the images away quickly, “No we don’t.”

She sighed, grabbing my wrist to prevent me from getting away, “Look, I- um… I just want you to know that- Well, me and your dad just wanted some alone time, that’s all.”

I felt disgusted, “Yeah sure, whatever mom. Just tell me that next time when you kick me out of the house, okay? I don’t want to catch—”

I couldn’t finish my words, too distraught to even think about that anymore. About to leave with my plate and walk back to my room, my mother held me back for some reason.

“Thanks for understanding, Chloe… but there’s one more thing I need to tell you…” She said, looking embarrassed and sheepish.

I sighed, “What’s up?”

Taking a moment to gather her words from the looks of it, I didn’t expect anything too drastic but was so wrong in the end when she blurted out, “I am pregnant.”

Dropping my plate, it clashed on the floor and broke into a million pieces while the sandwich flew a few feet away. I stumbled, suddenly realizing what this means.

“You are what-?!” I gasped.

Completely wordless, I think I just fainted.


End file.
